El filo de la espada
by Dakada
Summary: "El filo de la espada es mortal, crea desdichas como glorias, vida como muerte. Tu eres como el filo de la espada, puedes crear felicidad o dejar que todo se consuma en un odio profundo, mi príncipe" Nunca pierdas la esperanza, pero recuerda que el pasado te persigue. Trifecta (YokozawaxKirishima)
1. Unica oportunidad

**Capítulo 1: Única oportunidad**

Hermoso era el día en aquel reino conocido por diversos lugares como el gran reino de Felinth. El olor de las hierbas, los cálidos rayos del sol y los suaves vientos que acariciaban los cabellos de todos esos habitantes, se podía ver al guardia caminar por sus calles, al panadero haciendo los mejores panes del sitio, al florista quien ya abría con mucho ánimo su tienda; Todos haciendo un labor en ese lugar, buscando una prosperidad para sus vidas.

Entre todos aquellos que formaban parte del lugar, había uno que llamaba mucho la atención, era un hombre alto, fuerte con cabellos negros y hermosos ojos de un color azul rey, no pasaba de los 30 años, aunque su apariencia decía lo contrario.

— Muchas gracias, de verdad me ayudaste — El sonido de un costal caer se escuchó dejando un poco de tierra y polvo en aire— ¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo?  
— No sé preocupe, estoy bien— El de ojos azulados tomo su propia manga limpiando un poco de su cara sucia debido al trabajo pesado que hizo.  
— Esta bien, pero no te sobre-esfuerces o terminarás con alguna lesión; Tanto tú como Takano se esfuerzan mucho, ¿hay alguna razón? — Preguntó con curiosidad aquel hombre que ahora mismo, sacaba el dinero para pagarle por sus servicios.  
— ¿Razón? Puede que haya una— Acepto el dinero que se le ofreció con gratitud. ¿Una razón? Puede que haya una en realidad…una que superaría a cualquier otra— Espero trabajar de nuevo con usted, me retiro  
— Ve con cuidado — Dicho esto aquel pelinegro se alejó, caminando por las calles de ese reino prospero.

Aquel hombre era: Yokozawa Takafumi. Siempre había llamado la atención de muchos debido a que su fuerza era casi comparable con la de un guardia real, por su fuerte sentido de la responsabilidad aceptando cualquier trabajo decente que la gente le propusiera, pues al ser hijo único de una pobre campesina que no hace mucho murió, no logro estudiar rebajando su trabajo a solo uno físico; Pero a pesar de eso, era un joven muy inteligente y astuto que resolvía problemas sencillamente.

— Mira, ahí está Yokozawa— Dijo casi en un susurro una de las mujeres del reino a otra. Takafumi también era bastante popular— Da miedo — Debido a su carácter tan poco animado que solía tener cuando trabaja.  
— ¿Me hablaban? — Un tono serio se dio en estas palabras al mismo tiempo en que fruncía su ceño, ocasionando un leve temblor en aquellas mujeres.  
— ¡N-no!  
— ¡Ladrón! ¡Atrapadle, vamos! — Se escucharon pasos correr hacia donde se encontraban aquellos; Un hombre con sus ropas casi completamente rotas, sin calzado y de mirada fiera se dirigía rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba. Al parecer había robado dos pedazos de pan recién horneados.  
— ¡Salgan del camino! — Muchos de los presentes obedecieron por miedo a ser heridos, todos menos aquel hombre de cabellos negros que solo cruzo los brazos observando como estaba a punto de encontrarse cara a cara. El ladrón intento rodearlo pero un fuerte brazo le tomo obligándole a detenerse en seco pero por nada soltó aquellos dos panes que eran los causantes de todo— ¡Suéltame! ¡Maldito bastardo!  
— ¡Yokozawa! — Tres hombres llegaron con una expresión entre enojo y alivio. El mayor era el panadero y los dos jóvenes eran sus hijos— Gracias por atraparlo, se llevó uno de nuestros mejores panes. Tomaremos la responsabilidad — Hablo el padre de ambos jóvenes.  
— Claro… — La mirada azulada observo a detalle a el criminal que se encontraba bajo su resguardo, la forma en que apretaba los dietes casi en desesperación, la forma en que se negaba a soltar el pan que se encontraba fuera de su alcance, las leves lagrimas que amenazaban con salir— … De estos panes son 2 Ryo, ¿Cierto? –La sorpresa no solo fue para los protagonistas de este suceso, sino, también para aquellos espectadores.  
— Yokozawa, no tienes por qué pagar por las acciones de este bastardo — El hijo menor se quejó de manera casi exaltada, su rostro mostraba confusión ante sus acciones, tal y como lo haría cualquier persona de 20 años— ¡Él debe pagar sus acciones y…!  
— Ryu — La voz serena del hermano mayor detuvo su queja, era más maduro y fuerza considerable, pero le hacía falta el tacto con las personas.  
— Aceptaremos el dinero — Hablo finalmente el mayor de todos— Takafumi debe tener una muy buena razón para hacer todo esto — Al ser tomada la decisión, nadie más se atrevió a objetar y todos los mirones se alejaron regresando finalmente a sus vidas. Yokozawa pago el dinero del pan, y dando una reverencia en agradecimiento por su petición tan egoísta, se llevó al hombre sin calzado hasta uno de los callejones, soltándole finalmente.

No hubo más palabras de lo sucedió aquella mañana. El pelinegro fue de trabajo en trabajo ganando la comida que compraría con su esfuerzo, el de ojos azulados terminaba de leer una carta, la tinta se encontraba corrida y apenas se entendía lo que decía, pero no fuer razón para que aquel hombre la guardara nuevamente en un cajón cerrándolo con llave. Un suspiro salió.

La mirada azulada se paseó por la ventana, vivía en una cabaña un poco alejada del pueblo; podía verse como entre la oscuridad y profundidad del bosque las casas ya apagaban sus velas y dormían. No logro evitar que la nostalgia le llegara al recordar los felices momentos de su pasado, una sonrisa semi-amarga apareció en sus labios. Se dirigió a la mesa de madera que ya tenía puesto lo necesario para la cena de aquella noche, todo listo para dos.

— He llegado, Takafumi — La puerta se cerró y dejo ver a un hombre casi tan alto como el pelinegro, sus ojos eran café amargo mientras dejaba lo que era la tela que cubría su espalda en cerca de la chimenea.  
— Bienvenido — Respondió mientras le observaba más animado— Siempre llegas tarde. ¿Sabes lo molesto que es esperar a que regreses para cenar? Muero de hambre  
— Nadie te ha dicho que esperaras por mí. ¿Acaso eres mi madre?  
— Tch, como si fuera a serlo, Masamune — El antes mencionado se dirigió hacia la mesa donde los platos ya estaban preparados. El oji-azul se las había arreglado para que la comida no se enfriara demasiado, y después de bendecir la mesa, ambos tomaron un bocado de aquella tan deliciosa comida.  
— Escuche que ayudaste a capturar un ladrón en la mañana  
— Tal vez  
— Y después pagaste su robo para dejarlo escapar en un callejón  
— ¿De verdad? Sí que todo se esparce rápido — Un silencio se formó mientras comían, seguramente era la respuesta de aquel de ojos cafés, una respuesta no satisfecha— De acuerdo. La forma en que se comportaba aquel hombre era diferente a un ladrón— La mirada seguía plantando en él, demostrando que aún no estaba contento — Estaba desesperado, un ladrón cualquiera intentaría salir sin ser visto, pero este hombre corrió con miedo y pavor…como si lo que tomo no fuese para sí mismo  
— Y todo eso es una suposición  
— Puede  
— Eres muy maternal  
— Y tu un imbécil — La cena no se alargó, comieron, hablaron, rieron de vez en cuando. La noche atrapo a todos con sus sueños, y las estrellas velaron por las ilusiones de los adultos y pequeños. Un día más de tranquilidad, una noche más en paz.

Hasta que el secreto sea revelado.

¿Por qué debería sentirse de esa manera? Despabilo su cabeza un momento, y fue un grave error, pues imágenes desgarradoras para su ser regresaron. Tomo aire, y dejo saliese en forma de suspiro… eso había quedado en el pasado. Por alguna razón su instinto le advertía que pronto algo catastrófico sucedería, que en poco tiempo todo lo que conocía se incendiaria nuevamente.

No lograba concebir el sueño, solo podía observar a Takano a su lado, dormido pues apenas su trabajo junto al del otro hombre pagaban lo que consumían; la vida es dura. Con cuidado se levantó de los mantos blancos que lo sostenían, camino en silencio hasta llegar a la ventana donde ya la oscuridad se mostraba. En ese momento recordó, como su madre le decía que las estrellas eran los faros de los sueños; y su pecho dolió.

Le tomo unas horas más poder dormir, aunque esta vez fue en la mesa con un vaso de agua a su lado, parecía tranquilo ahora, pero, sin saberlo. Unos ojos ajenos le observaban con frialdad…y una carta en sus manos se encontraba, destinada a Yokozawa Takafumi y con una tinta vieja y algo gastada…su pasado.


	2. La carta

**Capítulo 2: La carta**

 ****—Grrr… — Yokozawa escucho su propia queja, aun cuando no despertaba por completo. La luz golpeaba su rostro obligándole a despertar— ¿Masamune? — Fue lo primero que dijo, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Intento levantarse pero de inmediato sintió como si algo resbalara por su espalda, una manta; el hombre de ojos azules solo sonrió.

Después de alistarse, salió directamente hacia el pueblo. Como todos los días caminaba hasta el pie del bosque, con una bolsa cargando en su espalda esperaba a la carreta que lo llevaría hasta el pueblo, y el sonido de los arbustos lo hizo voltear.

—¿..?  
— Buenas, Yokozawa— El susodicho mira al hombre que manejaba— ¿Sucede algo?  
—No, nada— Tomo su bolso y con ya el permiso del dueño de la carreta, subió a la parte trasera. Los costales llenos de harina que transportaba hicieron que los caballos tardaran un poco en moverse.

Aun poseía aquel mal sabor de la noche anterior, y el presentimiento de que algo terrible se acercaba lo irritaba y agotaba; su mirada se dirigió al este, esa era la dirección a seguir para llegar a su pueblo natal. Al llegar al pueblo, se lograba observar como algunas personas hablaban, entre ellas el panadero, pero debido a la cantidad de gente no se conseguía escuchar cosa alguna a esa distancia.

Yokozawa pagaba su viaje llevando los costales de harina hasta la panadería donde se encontró con Ryu, el hijo menor del panadero. Parecía tener una mirada preocupada cuando salió del local para ayudarle con las bolsas de harina.

— ¿Sucedió algo? — Pregunto el pelinegro.  
—Ah, Bueno. Parece que hay un desconocido rondando por ahí  
— ¿Desconocido?—  
— Si, algunas jóvenes lo observaron y las personas mayores no confían en extraños, como podrá ver — Ryu quien era de cabello azulado, miro nuevamente hasta el casi consejo de hombres mayores que hablaban al otro lado del camino— Incluso parece que ya han puesto horario para hacer guardia ellos mismos.  
— Ya veo, aunque creo que ya no deberían preocuparse — No dio más explicaciones, dejo los últimos costales y recibió con un poco de vergüenza el pago del chico; despidiéndose, se dirigió a donde los hombres de mayor edad.

— ¿Creen que deba llevar mi rodillo?  
—Dudo mucho que eso le afecte. Tú no eres un guerrero eres un panadero  
— Uno al que deberían temer  
— Disculpen — Yokozawa hablo interrumpiendo la conversación —He visto una silueta que se dirigía fuera del pueblo. Puede que el intruso se marchase ya.  
— ¿De verdad? — Preguntaron casi todos los mayores al unísono. Solo el mayor de todos y dueño de la panadería término de hablar— Bueno, estaremos alerta por seguridad. Cualquier hombre que vea a una persona sospechosa con una rosa, será su deber vigilarlo.

Una punzada de pánico creció en el pecho de Takafumi; una rosa. No escucho la conversación restante, su menta estaba en blanco intentando no salirse de control. La noche llego, en el pueblo se podían ver las antorchas y hombres haciendo guardia. El de ojos azules caminaba cuesta arriba mientras en su espalda llevaba la bolsa con algunos víveres que compro en el pueblo. Su pie aplasto una rama provocando un sonido de quiebre, se detuvo unos segundos…. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

—Eso ya no importa — Se dijo a sí mismo para retomar el paso. Suspiro al finalmente llegar hasta su cabaña, giro la perilla y entro dejando sus pertenencias. Estirando su cuerpo dejo que sus músculos se tensaran para luego relajarse, era tarde y como siempre Takano aún no aparecía.

Ya me hare cargo de él, fueron los pensamientos que invadieron al de cabellos negros. Ese evento le recordaba bastante a su llegada a aquel pueblo a fueras del reino; sucios, ambos solamente acompañados uno por el otro, en realidad llegaron para capturar las miradas de todos los habitantes del lugar, una tras otras como si lo vigilaran en cada instante de su estadía. ¿Cómo fue que ambos lograron conseguir todo lo que tenían ahora? Definitivamente no había gracias a él.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar un inesperado tocar en la puerta, cada uno de sus huesos sintió el repentino temblar. Recuperándose, Yokozawa fue directamente a abrir la puerta…Era el panadero.

— Takafumi  
— Oh, señor — Sonrió mientras abría por completo la puerta — ¿Ha sucedido algo?  
—No, no. Solo vine para decirte que lamentamos el alboroto, sé que no hace mucho tiempo Masamune y tu llegaron, así que quería disculparme en nombre de todos — El panadero, hombre mayor de cabellos casi plateados y ojos verdes como uno de sus hijos. Iba a dar una reverencia cuando las manos grandes del más joven lo detuvieron— Comprendo. Hace tiempo, una joven hermosa llego al pueblo buscando refugio, la recibimos con brazos abiertos.  
— ¿Una joven? — Susurro, fue en ese momento en que entendió el significado de aquella historia.  
—Era muy buena, un encanto si me preguntas. Fuerte, llena de valor pero tierna a la vez — Una sonrisa salió de aquellos labios viejos— Sin embargo, un día, unos soldados del reino vecino llegaron a destruir nuestro pueblo con la excusa de encontrarla, ella, despareció sin dejar rastro alguno.  
— No tenía idea — Un nudo en su garganta se formó — Gracias por decirme  
— Tenías que, Masamune y tú se han convertido en parte de ese pueblo — El panadero le regalo una sonrisa que sin mucho esfuerzo el de ojos azulados correspondió— Debo seguir cuidando, nos veremos mañana  
— Si necesita algo estaré aquí para servirle  
— No creo que sea necesario, tengo m rodillo de madera — Y sin más que dejar una carcajada se marchó mostrando su ahora arma.

Al cerrar la puerta solo pudo soltar un suspiro, pensando en todo lo que el panadero le había confiado, esa era la prueba de que ahora lo aceptaban a él y a su gran amigo…pero aun así, se sentía toda una escoria por dentro. Fijo su mirada en el estante donde colocaban algunos libros, no muchos por sus recursos económicos, pero si unos cuantos; camino para tomar uno el cual se titulaba _Camino a casa._ No pudo evitar sacar una risa llena de ironía; no era tan diferente de aquella mujer después de todo. Camino hasta la mesa sentándose para leer aquel libro cuando…

—¡…! — Unos toques desesperados se escucharon en la puerta, fueron exactamente cuatro toques— ¿Señor? — No hubo respuesta. Dejo lo que sostenía en la mesa para levantarse e ir a abrir nuevamente al que creía era el panadero— Tiene algo más que decirme ¿o me equivo…? — No había nadie.

Absolutamente nadie, solo el viento lo acompañaba. Miro a su alrededor solamente encontrando el bosque, se dio el lujo de esperar unos momentos más; al intentar cerrar la puerta se quedó sin habla. A sus pies una carta resaltaba, con un sello que provoca una ventisca helada dentro de su pecho.

El pelinegro la tomo como si la hubiera encontrado por casualidad, tratando de parecer lo más natural posible. Al finalmente, cerrar la puerta no logro evitar casi ir corriendo hasta la mesa alejando el libro sin compasión alguna. Ahí estaba, casi sin respirar. Trago en seco. Dejo la carta en la mesa, observándola con terror.

¿Debía abrirla? Su mente era un desastre. ¿Qué contenía? ¿Cómo llego? ¿Quién la entrego? No había opción, fuese quien fuese la persona remitente de la carta debía saber acerca de su pasado. La rosa se encontraba en el centro con espinas sobresaliendo del suelo, ese era el sello. No había pasado más de 40 minutos; aun con su mente debatiendo los pros y contras de abrirla o no, ya no había tiempo que perder.

Soltando un gran suspiro y llenando su pecho con valor, sus manos tomaron el sobre finalmente abriéndolo para de este sacar una hoja doblada en tres partes, el papel parecía ser nuevo sin embargo la tinta era tan vieja como el mismo panadero. Los ojos azulados comenzaron a pasearse por su contenido, y cada una de las palabras que iban dirigidas al que llamaban "Traidor"

Un traidor…no iba a negarlo.

— ¡¿Te vas?! — Pregunto casi en un grito el hijo menor del panadero, Ryu— ¿C-cómo? ¿Por qué?  
— Por favor, no grites — Yokozawa se encontraba aquel día más serio de lo normal, con una bolsa llena de provisiones en su espalda y una expresión amarga— Si, me marchare al reino antes del anochecer  
— ¡Sin avisar! ¡Eso es una…! — Ryu estuvo a punto de explotar cuando llego Ryusuke, su hermano- ¿E-estás realmente seguro? Eres un desconocido por esos rumbos.  
— ¿Sucede algo? — Ryusuke era el mayor, con su cabellera de un azul aún más profundo que los cabellos de su hermano y una altura que casi combatía con la del propio Yokozawa — ¿Por qué tanto alboroto por la mañana?  
— ¡Hermano! ¡Yokozawa se marcha del pueblo! — Takafumi ni siquiera logro decirlo el mismo, pues al parecer Ryu estaba más que alterado por la noticia— ¡Hacia el reino!  
— ¿Hacia el reino? ¿Siendo un desconocido? Yokozawa. ¿Es cierto? — Ryusuke le observo con duda; el pelinegro no respondió, solo asintió con su cabeza sin su brillo normal en esos obres azulados— Ya veo — El par de hermanos soltó un suspiro, pero solo uno hablo — ¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar antes de que te marches?  
— ¡¿Hermano?!  
— Siento ocasionarte tantas molestias, solo quería decirle al señor de mi partida, creo que elegí un mal día, mira que el partiera aún más temprano que yo — Aunque intentaba parecer que todo lo hacía por su voluntad era más que obvio como aquellas miradas escondían la intención de preguntarles el porqué de ello — ¿Puedes decirle de mi parte?  
— Claro, lo hare. Ryu, ¿puedes traer una bolsa con pan? — El único sorprendido fue Yokozawa, quien intento negarse con la cabeza.  
— No es necesario, llevo todo lo que necesito así que…  
— Es nuestro regalo de partida, aunque claro, cuando regreses del reino deberás traernos unos bocadillos. ¿Qué te parece el mejor pan de por ahí? De esa manera no deberás sentirte endeudado — Ryu quien hace unos momentos estaba más que alterado ahora tenía en sus manos una bolsa con pan, era lo suficientemente pequeña para meterla en la bolsa y aun así parecía llevar más que simple pan— Ten un buen viaje  
— Gracias  
— ¿Takano ira contigo? — Ryusuke pregunto con normalidad, pues, llegaron juntos, lo más común era que se marchasen juntos. Pero la expresión del oji-azul no fue una buena cara.  
—¿Pueden hacerme otro ultimo favor? Se los ruego, cuiden de él. — No hubo más palabras, solo un abrazo de despedida y unas cuantas lágrimas por parte del más joven de todos.

Si se marchaba ahora seguramente llegaría al anochecer al reino de Felinth, había conseguido que un humilde señor le permitiese viajar en la parte trasera de su carreta, donde llevaba solo paja y una que otras cajas con un contenido desconocido. La mañana era hermosa, tan hermosa que en su mente los recuerdos llegaron sin menor miedo.

Yokozawa y Takano habían viajado una gran distancia antes de llegar a aquel pueblo, tal y como había recordado la noche anterior; no fue su honor que los habitantes los aceptaran sino el de Takano, quien sabia sacarle provecho a las diversas situaciones que vivían día a día. Una sonrisa y unos trabajos fueron suficientes para que los aceptaran; aun lo recordaba, el panadero fue el primero en decirle bienvenidos a ambos y Ryu el primero en ofrecerles algo de comer como Ryusuke en beber. Poco a poco la gente que habitaba ahí, tanto jóvenes como mayores fueron aceptándolos, una sonrisa fue lo que conquisto al pequeño pueblo en que vivían. Muchos se ofrecieron para darles alojamiento o una renta; pero al escuchar de una cabaña en el bosque, no muy lejos del pueblo prefirieron arreglarla y no ocasionarles problemas.

Era algo muy cálido, mejor de lo que pudo esperar si le preguntaran. No quería irse, solo estaba siguiendo las órdenes que le dictaron. Marcharse del pueblo fue una de las indicaciones con las cual debía cumplir, pues, muy claro esa tinta vieja se lo dijo:

 _"Si llegas a faltar a alguna de estas órdenes, la rosa llegara"_

La mañana era hermosa, tan hermosa que podría utilizarla de justificación por aquellas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de su interior. El resto del viaje fue silencio, se quedó dormido mientras esperaba a que su destino llegase, rezando porque su pasado no lo encontrara.


End file.
